


Secret Love(s)

by GummiMoose



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Multi, Roommates, Secret Relationship, Sex, Slow To Update, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiMoose/pseuds/GummiMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends with benefits always ends with someone getting feelings. It complicates everything. Even more so when you're secretly doing it with both of your roommates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "I Think I Love You"

This had been going on for months. 

Climbing into bed with one of them when you knew the other was asleep. Long nights of him slamming into you over and over, both of you struggling to keep quiet, in fear of waking the other one in the next room over. So many nights of shared breath under the covers. So many early mornings sneaking back to your room, the taste of him lingering on your mouth as the first light of day peeked through from behind the curtains. They had both been fine with this; it was better that you kept it secret. It would ruin the close friendship you had as a trio if the other were to find out. So you kept those sides of your relationships for the dark hours of the night. But there was just one small problem with this.

Neither of them had any idea you were doing the same thing with the other.

You had been very careful to keep this bit of information to yourself. It wasn’t like you were cheating, really. You had agreed that this was just sex, nothing more. 

You should have known better.

Friends with benefits always ended with someone getting feelings. But you were you, and insisted to yourself that it wouldn’t happen. And that’s why you were so unprepared when Barry spoke up.

The two of you were snuggled under the covers on his bed, post-sex drowsiness beginning to creep over you. His arm was slung lazily over your naked torso, his lips every so often leaving faint kisses on your shoulder.

“Hey… _____.... Can I tell you something?” His voice was barely above a whisper.

“Yeah, of course.”

“Promise you won’t freak out or anything.”

Uh oh.

Somewhere deep in the back of your head, sirens were going off. This was not happening. Things were going so well. This could not be happening. No, wait, stop. Don’t jump to conclusions. Hear what he has to say first before panicking.

“…Why would I freak out?” you managed to reply after a moment.

“I don’t know… I just…”

“You just what?” you said, turning over to face him.

“I…” He let out a nervous breath.

A warm bubble of anxiety was forming in your stomach. There was no denying it now. This was totally happening.

His hand moved to your face and he ran a thumb across your cheek.

“I think I love you.”

Oh God. Okay. Play it cool. Brush it off.

You moved your hand and placed it on his that was on your cheek, pressing your forehead to his.

“You’re sweet.”

You watched his eyes behind your fake smile and waited for a reaction. His expression didn’t change.

“You don’t love me back.”

You sighed, moving your hand from his to rub his arm.

“It’s not that at all. It’s just…”

“You don’t love me back, I get it.” He tried turning over to face away from you, but you stopped him. There was hurt in his eyes. Damn him for making you feel like such a shitty person.

“Barry, stop. I told you, it’s nothing like that. I’ve just never thought about anything more than this.” It was your turn to stroke his face. “I love what we have now so much, and I don’t want to risk everything going down the drain because we tried pursuing something more and it didn’t work out.”

“Mmhmm.”

Silence fell between you after that, your words still hanging heavy in the air. This didn’t last long though, as the quiet started getting to you, making you feel uncomfortable.

“Look, I should go. I don’t think this situation will get any better if I stay…”

“Okay.”

With that, you slid out from under the warm covers and collected your pajamas off the floor. You silently put them on, and looked up to see him turned away from you, facing the wall. You walked back over to the bed and crawled to hover over him. Bending down to kiss him on the cheek, your lips lingered at his ear.

“Don’t think this means I’m running away. You’re one of my best friends and I’m too scared of losing you. I don’t wanna do anything that would cause that to happen.”

You left him alone after that, slipping out of his room and tiptoeing back to yours. You flopped onto your bed and buried your face into your pillow. This was going to be a long night.

\---

And the night was just that: long. Sleep never came, and you spent your time tossing and turning all night. It was about 10:00 when you finally braved leaving, hunger leading you to the kitchen. You scrounged around the cabinets looking for food, finally deciding on a bagel and some coffee. You set up the coffee maker and while you waited for it to brew, you munched on your food. You had been well aware of Barry’s presence in the living room, but the hand that slid around your waist was unexpected. A deep voice, full of sleep, rang in your ear. You nearly jumped out of your skin.

“Good morning, beautiful.”

You spun around to look at the handsome man towering over you.

“Jesus Christ, dude, you scared the shit outta me.”

“Sorry, I just couldn’t help myself. You’re always so cute in the mornings,” he giggled, sliding his hands down to grab your ass. While normally this type of affection was much appreciated, this morning was different. You flinched away from him, his touch feeling like electricity in all the wrong ways.

“Dan, stop. Barry’s in the other room.” He backed up, hands raised in defense.

“Hey, I wasn’t doing anything.”

“Yeah, sure,” you relaxed, turning to fill your mug with the necessary sweeteners for your drink. But just as quickly as you shut him down the first time, he was at it again. His hands found their way to grip the counter on either side of you, his breath back in your ear. Damn, could he not take the hint that you weren’t in the mood for this?

“So, are we doing anything tonight? It’s been a while.” He was right about that. It really had been a while. You hadn’t spent an evening in his sheets in a couple of weeks. But the previous night’s events had left a bad taste in your mouth. So bad, in fact, that you found yourself unable to keep still. You quickly poured your coffee and expertly slipped out from under Dan’s arms. You practically ran back to your room, breakfast in tow, leaving him there, confused and unanswered. You slammed your door shut before he could say anything else.

You just couldn’t handle any of this right now. You had no idea what to do about Barry, and your exhausted brain couldn’t handle dealing with Dan. Hiding in your room was your best option for the time being. At least until you could figure out what to do.


	2. Barry

Barry was the same genuine, kind-hearted guy off camera as he was on. Gentle, sweet, and adorable. He was super quiet, but always found a way to make you laugh. You and he had become incredibly close when you moved in, and whenever you were together you were practically joined at the hip. The bond you shared with him was unlike any other. It always felt like you understood each other on some crazy level that no one else could. And it often seemed like he knew you better than you knew yourself.

And that’s what definitely showed through in the bedroom.

 He was a very attentive lover; always putting your needs first. The kind of guy that got off more from your reactions than anything else. And while he wasn’t as experienced or as wild of a lover as Dan was, the nights you shared with him were incredibly intimate. His methods of pleasuring you were slow and sweet, always as if he was savoring each second. He took his time learning your body, and by this point he had it memorized. He knew where every spot was and how to use all of them to drive out the most intense noises from somewhere deep inside your being.

 This side of your relationship had taken quite a while to level up to the point that it was at now. He was shy enough to begin with, so expressing his feelings towards you had been no easy task. But your first time together had been so perfect despite it all.

 

-

 

Dan had been gone visiting family for the week, leaving you and Barry at home to enjoy each other’s company and the silence it was accompanied with. You both loved Dan to death, but he was a workaholic. Not to mention his sleep schedule was hectic, and he would often times work until the wee hours of the morning recording harmonies and other vocals for his bands. This wasn’t a bad thing, but when you were home after a long day of work, you preferred peace and quiet. Barry was the same way, and the two of you often spent your quiet time together on the couch watching T.V. or playing games. This night had just been extra special because it was actually _quiet_ for once. It had been your day off, and you two had spent its entirety binge watching some stupid show on Netflix.

 You had both been snuggled up to each other under a shared blanket when the credits rolled at the end of the latest episode. Barry shifted in his seat to look for the remote that had been knocked away to some unknown location while you both had been absorbed in the T.V. When he found it stuck between the couch cushions, he looked down at you and smiled. You had found a comfortable spot on his shoulder to lay your head, and you had nestled even further into him when his wiggling had stopped.

 “One more? Then we’ll take a break?”

 You looked up and smiled back. “Yeah, sounds good.”

He turned from you then and pressed a button on the remote to start the next episode. Setting it beside his leg, he leaned back into the cushions. You remained where you were, looking up at his face as he watched the screen. You let your mind wander, no longer focused on the episode that was playing, but enjoying the view that rested so closely beside you. You’d had a crush on Barry for some time, and you weren’t sure if it was your own feelings clouding your judgement, but you felt that he liked you in the same way. You relationship was purely platonic, no matter how much it looked otherwise. But you had no intention of pursuing anything. The friendship you shared was too special to ruin in an attempt of acting on feelings that may or may not be reciprocated. You were content just like this; glued to his side, watching his sweet face. Your daydreaming was halted however when he glanced down at you and noticed you staring. He gave you a perplexed look.

“What?” You shook your head, a faint smile gracing your features. His look softened a touch as you both held eye contact. His smile faltered a bit and you swore you could see a new tinge of pink to his cheeks. He opened his mouth to say something but hesitated and shut it. His hand moved slowly from under the blanket to stroke your cheek. A sudden heat rushed to your face and you knew you were glowing red. _Was this really happening?_ That’s when he spoke up.

“Can… Can I kiss you?”

Your world stopped. All you could do was nod.

He leaned in, pulling your face more towards his until your lips made contact.

Electricity ran all through your body. It was a cloud of euphoria—a cloud of _him_ \-- hazing your thoughts. His soft lips brushing ever so gently over yours; that’s where all your focus was. And all too soon he pulled away.

But when youfinally looked into his eyes, it clicked. All your doubts evaporated and the “Fuck-It” mentality came in and took its place. Without hesitation your hands flew to the back of his head and drug him closer to you. His hands found your waist and your lips met again, but this time with a new fierce intensity. Tongues battled sloppily, hands roamed, and passion flourished. He picked you up from the couch and stood, and your legs wrapped around his torso, all while never breaking the kiss. He carried you to his room and kicked the door shut behind him.

Despite the intensity, he still laid you gently onto his bed and hovered over you, planting a trail of soft kisses from your lips down to the crook of your neck and back up. When his face met yours again you locked eyes with him. For a small moment neither of you said anything. What was there to say?  But he did, finally, and strangely enough it caught you off guard.

“Are you sure about this?”

In the heat of the moment, any sort of thoughts like those had been the farthest thing from your mind. But now that he was giving you the chance to think it over, it all came flooding in.

Was this _really_ a good idea? You had fought to push down your feelings for so long, so terrified of losing your best friend. Were you really willing to mess everything up? Were you ready to move on? Could you handle losing him? Were you-

Technically, he made the first move. _He_ kissed _you_. You had been right all along. There really _was_ something there, you hadn’t been making it up. He did like you. He was just as willing to take a risk as you were. And that was all the convincing you needed.

_Fuck it._

“I’ve never been more sure in my life.”

Relief washed over his face and he leaned down to touch your lips with his. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him close. The kiss intensified, and his hands found their way under your shirt to cup one of your breasts. You let out a sigh and moved your own hands down his back to tug on the hem of his shirt. He caught the hint quickly and broke the kiss to remove it. You hummed as you looked hungrily over his naked torso. He bent down to peck you on the lips and then removed your shirt and tossed it to the floor with his.

You watched his face closely as you sat up to remove your bra. You undid the clasp at the back and slowly slid the straps down your shoulders to reveal your bare chest. His expression remained calm, but you could still see that he was glowing red. He was transfixed by you; motionless as he knelt between your legs on the bed. It was as if he was intimidated. You slid your hands up his shoulders to the sides of his face.

“You okay?” He blinked a few times before looking into your eyes.

“Yeah—yeah…”

“You sure?” He grinned.

“Hell yeah.” This response made you giggle. But he quickly stopped it with a kiss that pushed you onto your back.

His hands slid up and down your torso, occasionally stopping to massage one of your breasts. You moaned lightly at the overwhelming feeling that he was touching you everywhere all at once. Your fingers teased the skin at the top of his jeans and he ground his hips into yours. Your head tilted back and you moaned even louder, which gave him the opportunity to latch his mouth onto your neck. He continued to grind into you and suck on the junction at your shoulder, and it made your head spin. When the frictional heat between your hips became too much, you tugged on his pants earnestly. He pulled himself off of you to remove them, leaving his boxers on. You struggled to unbutton your own jeans, hands shaking with excitement. He stilled you and replaced them with his own, unbuttoning them easily. He moved his face up to peck you on the lips, and trailed slow, delicate kisses all the way down to your bellybutton. He continued to trail down even lower, but slowed to an unbearable pace. You squirmed as he pulled own your jeans and panties down inch by inch, leaving a kiss in its place. When his mouth hit the top of your mound, he removed them all the way and tossed them to the side with the growing pile of clothes.

His lips were tender as he kissed and massaged you, eagerly lapping up your sweet nectar. Two of his fingers slid into you and began pumping in and out, replacing his mouth, while the thumb of his other hand massaged your clit. Your hands slid into his hair as you rocked your body with his movements, letting out small mewls. They intensified into moans as you heightened close to your peak, his fingers moving faster and harder. But before you could finish, he removed his fingers, leaving you feeling all too empty.

It didn’t last long though. His lips trailed back up to your face, and you kissed him back eagerly. You relished in the taste of yourself on his mouth as you pulled down his boxers as far as you could. You gripped his erection firmly and pumped it, eliciting a groan from him as he pulled off his boxers the rest of the way. Your tongues danced and fought for dominance as you stroked up and down his length. His moans and grunts grew louder as you pumped even faster, and he struggled to hold himself above you. When you noticed the shaking in his arms you removed your hand from his cock, already leaking with precum, and flipped him over on his back so that you were straddling him. He looked up at you with eyes full of lust and intense fascination. His hands found their way to your waist and his thumbs massaged circles into your hips as he studied your body in the dim light. You leaned down to peck him on the lips.

“Where do you keep your condoms?”

Without speaking, he leaned over to his bedside table and opened a drawer. You watched him fish around for a few seconds before eventually pulling out the small foil package. You took it from him and tore it open, handing him the wrapper to set aside as you rolled the condom over his shaft. His hands had moved to grip your hips again, and he was massaging them nervously. You noticed the tension immediately.

“You still sure about this? We can stop if you want.” He shook his head.

“No, I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine to me.” He cracked a smile and shook his head again, still avoiding eye contact. “What is it?” He looked at you then; his expression turned serious.

“I’ve just been wanting this for a long time… I don’t wanna fuck it up.” You couldn’t help but blush; it’s not like you hadn’t wanted this for a while either. But you collected yourself from your thoughts and leaned down to kiss him gently, lingering above him after you broke away.

“Does it look like you’ve fucked up?”

“Not at all,” he chuckled.

“Then stop worrying about it.” He lifted his head up then to meet your lips for another kiss, this one sincere and passionate. As you continued with the kiss, you hand reached down in between your legs to grab his cock, positioning it at your entrance. You rubbed the head over your wet heat, feeling him twitch with excitement. You slowly lowered yourself onto him, adjusting to his girth as you went. His long exhale turned into a moan as your ass met his hips; him fully sheathed inside you. You stayed like this for a moment, shifting your focus back onto kissing until you felt him squirm underneath you.

“Umph—Please, _____,” he groaned.

“What, you mean this?” you said seductively, leaning forward so that he was almost completely out, then slammed your hips against his. You couldn’t help but let out a loud moan alongside him.

“Ugh, fuck… d-do that again…”

You needed no further requests as you ground into him, your hands resting on his chest for balance. Your moans filled the room as his fingers dug into hips. You settled into a hard, fast pace and you watched Barry’s face twist in pleasure. Without warning his hand flew to the back of your neck and pulled you down into a rough and sloppy kiss. In shock, your stride faltered, with gave him just enough time to flip you over onto your back. He brought your legs up and over his shoulders and repositioned himself at your entrance again. You barely had time to think before he thrust into you, hard. Your mouth hung open and loud, guttural moans escaped as he continued to pump in and out of you. The position allowed him even deeper access into you than the previous position. Your nails dug into your own thighs as you felt a familiar heat growing within you. His slams became messy as you heightened to your peak, and you found yourself tumbling over the edge with him, riding out your orgasms together.

Your legs quivered as he slowed his movements to a halt, opening his eyes to meet your gaze. You stared at each other like this for what felt like ages; both of you too out of breath to speak. When the time felt right, he pulled out and gently rested your shaking legs on the bed. He quickly and carefully removed the condom and tied it off, placing it on the bedside table with the wrapper. He then collapsed beside you, staring up at the ceiling. You turned over to rest your head on his chest, slinging an arm over his torso. His arm snaked its way around you, and he found a spot on your shoulder to trace circles. You were the first to break the silence between you.

“Wow…”

“Yeah.”

“That was…”

“Yeah.”

More silence. His grip around you tightened.

“So where do we go from here?” he asked. You waited a moment to answer.

“I don’t know…”

“I guess… I guess we can just wait and see.”

“That sounds good.” You snuggled into him even more.

“Yeah…”

He moved the covers over the both of you, and you laid with him, glued to his side, until exhaustion took over and you fell into a deep, beautiful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this chapter took so long to post! School is consuming my life right now :(  
> (Btw- Anyone good at O Chem? No? No such thing? Yeah, I figured...)  
> But I swear I haven't forgotten/abandoned this story; I just don't have the time to write/post anything.  
> Anywho! Like always, leave suggestions/criticisms in the comments! Love y'all :)


End file.
